Anticupid
by littleshylotus123
Summary: This is the way I wanted the valentines day episode of Miraculous ladybug to go. Now I finally get to bring it to life!(Insert fangirl scream here)
1. Chapter 1

Regular text:Regular POV

 _Italicized text: Thoughts of people_

 **Bold text :Hawkmoth**

 **Normal POV**

It was normal day in the city of Paris. Our superheroes are out on patrol, all is peaceful . Ladybug and Chat are having their usual banter.

"My lady aren't you radiant today? You are the picture of purrrfection."

"Chat stop playing around we have patrol, you cant see trouble if your looking at me, now can you?

"But my lady how can I _not_ look at you you're just too purrfect."

"Save it for later we have a job to do"

Meanwhile on the other side of Paris a certain lovestruck boy is preparing to ask out his princess

"Kim if you go down these roads than you should make it before her to give her this lovely selected gemstone."

Thanks Max your the best dude" Kim runs until he sees the one unfortunatly lady luck is not on his side which makes him go through a series of events that leads him to heartbreak and despair. Chloe looks at Kim's state and immediately rejects him in one of the cruelest ways leaves a heartbroken Kim behind her. Meanwhile everyone else in Marinette's school received the heartbreaking photo of poor Kim being rejected by one of Paris's most evil people.

"Poor Kim" Marinette said as she was walking back to school."I should go comfort him, oh no I never should have said to go for it! If only I knew he was talking about Chloe, the little brat. Meanwhile Kim was crouching there heartbroken on the sidewalk.

 **Kims POV**

" _How could she? I loved her..."_ A tear slips down his cheek.

" **Well isn't this heartbreaking, this poor boy has been left heartbroken and mistreated by his loved should go help ease his away my little akuma and evilize him!"**

An akuma lands on the gemstone Kim was planning to give Chloe. A mask appears on Kim's face.

Yes yes I know its two things, a cliffhanger, and don't kill me but I plan not to be one of those authors who abandon stories or stop updating suddenly!I promise to update at least every 3 days and if I go away somewhere ill be sure to write chapters in advance to fill in the gap of updates while I am you for reading the first part of my first ever fanfiction! Please comment about my grammar/punctuation/spelling mistakes because there is bond to be one and please give me feedback on my writing!I hope you guys have a good day/night!


	2. Chapter 2

Regular text:Regular POV

 _Italicized text: Thoughts of people_

 **Bold text:Hawkmoth**

An akuma lands on the gemstone Kim was planning to give Chloe. A mask appears on Kim's face. " **Well hello Kim you've had your heart broken and on valentines day too. No one else deserves love if you don't receive it. I can make your arrows make people feel the opposite emotion of the first person they see. Do you accept?"** "I accept" Kim says with an evil smirk. A purple glow envelops Kim. Kim now is dressed in a pure red suit, that comes with pitch black wings and his anticupid bow and begins to fly away so he can wreak havoc on the city of Kim doesn't know is that a girl was watching the whole scene from the dark corner of a building.

"Tikki we have to stop Kim!"Marinette whispers."Tikki spots on!" Marinette begins to transform into her red mask, and red ladybug suit equipped with her ladybug yo-yo. _Now let's go find Kim._

? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ

 ****Ladybug **POV**

"Okay where is Chat Noir?"ladybug says. _If he doesn't come soon i'm gonna have to find Kim without him._ Ladybug leaps over the buildings of Paris until she sees a flying Kim in the distance he just finished shooting two couples ,with his arrows, that were currently spitting threats of never seeing each other again back and forth.

"Kim what are you doing! Just because Chloe didn't love you, doesn't mean you have the right to break other people's hearts too!"

"Shut up ladybug! My name isn't Kim anymore its Anticupid! Also I can do whatever I want, people don't need or deserve love when it's just going to leave you broken down anyways! I'm doing them all a favor Ladybug." Kim shouts.

"No , your not Kim. These people all loved each other before you shot them!" Ladybug exclaims.

"Well does it look like I care? Anyways let's see how you feel about the one you love after I shoot you!" Kim says while pulling his arrow back.

"No way Kim ill stop you!" Ladybug says. Ladybug skillfully doges arrow after arrow that anticupid , she starts to get tired after the 30th arrow. _Chat where are you?_

? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ

Adrien **POV**

Meanwhile Chat or Adrien was held up inside his mansion working on his Valentines day gift for ladybug. "Plagg do you think my present is wrapped good enough for ladybug?" Adrien says.

"I don't get you humans with all of your worrying emotions. Just go give the gift to her, tell her you love her deeply, and then happily ever after!"Plagg replies.

"It's not that simple Plagg because what if she doesn't like she tells me she hates me. And then she says we cant be partners anymore. AND THEN MY LIFE WILL BE RUINED AND I'LL BE ALONE FOREVER!" He freaks out.(A/N: doesn't this remind you about our favorite little baker girl just a bit?)

"Geez kid you're overreacting. Just give her the gift i'm sure she'll like it."Plagg says.

"Okay I will." Adrien says with newfound confidence.

"Anyways kid you should get going if you want to ever give the actual gift to Lady-" A couple of arrow shots and screams are heard in the distance.

"Plagg I think Ladybug is in trouble! Plagg claws out!" Adrien says. Adrien transformed into his black leather suit with his belt tail. _I'm coming Ladybug._

? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ

Normal POV

Chat runs into the fight to see Ladybug dodging arrows and looking exhausted. Ladybug was getting slower by the minute and Chat was going to protect his lady at all costs.

"Ladybug! I'm here my lady, I hope I haven't made you wait too long I had to take care of some Kitty business."Chat purred.

Ladybug looks over to Chat and says"Chat this is - no time - for your puns." She barely misses an arrow. She runs over to Chats side.

"Okay my lady what should I do?"Chat asks.

"Distract him while I go for his Gemstone, that's where the akuma is." Ladybug replies.

Chat goes in front of anticupid and starts using his puns with no mercy.

"Hey cupid! I'm sorry Chloe didn't give you anything for Valentines Day but if you want something then come and get me!" Chat says waving his arms around.

"Shut up Chat Noir!" Kim says angrily.

"Just because you didn't receive anything sweet on Valentine's day doesn't mean you have to be sour." Chat says sticking his tongue out.

"CHAT NOIR!"Kim shouts.

Meanwhile, Ladybug goes around the back of anticupid but just as she was about to grab his brooch anticupid turns around and hits ladybug with his arrow.

"oof " Ladybug exclaims. She starts to fall down but Chat watched this whole ordeal and rushed to catch Ladybug. He caught her and put her down on the top of a nearby building. He looks at her with extreme worry.

"Ladybug are you okay?!" Chat exclaims. Ladybug doesnt turn around.

"My lady?" Chat whispers. Ladybug turns around and looks him in the eye. Then she does the last thing Chat would ever expect.

"I love you Chat"

I have ANOTHER cliffhanger(I know i'm awesome). Anyways I would like to give my thanks to my good friend COOKIEOMGFANOFMLBANDSTUFF she was the one who did most of my puns and inspired other puns as well.(Shes like the pun MASTER, shes rubbing of on me though..) Anyways thank you so much and thanks to anyone who is reading my stories. Bye and have a good day/night!


	3. Chapter 3

Regular text:Regular POV

 _Italicized text: Thoughts of people_

 **Bold text:Hawkmoth**

"My lady?" Chat whispers. Ladybug turns around and looks him in the eye. Then she does the last thing Chat would ever expect.

"I love you Chat"

"WHAT?! Ladybug what are you doing?..." Chat says while backing up from a slow approaching Ladybug.

"Oh nothing i'm just going to give my favorite kitty a hug." Ladybug says opening her arms.

"Ladybug you're not acting like yourself...please snap out of it."Chat pleads.

"What's wrong Chat? I just want to show you how much I care about you...this is what you've always wanted right?"Ladybug pouts.

"Ummmmmmm" . Chat mumbles while slowly backing away, unsure about what to do.

Anticupid **POV**

Meanwhile a certain Anticupid is very confused about what was happening between Chat and a lovesick Ladybug.

"Why does Ladybug love Chat Noir? My arrows are supposed to make her hate him right?" Anticupid says.

" **No your arrows have** **done their job,** **your arrows make people feel the opposite emotion of the first person they see remember? The first person Ladybug just happened to see was Chat Noir." HawkMoth replies.**

"How will this help me get their Miraculous?" Anticupid says confused.

" **Simple, How can Ladybug and Chat noir save Paris when Ladybug is trailing lovesick behind Chat Noir? She won't be able to focus long enough on stopping Chat noir cantpurify akumas?So he won't be able to do much of anything with Ladybug getting in his way, much less save Paris." Hawkmoth curtly replies.**

"I see then its perfect, we will have both their Miraculous and Paris very soon." Anticupid responds evilly.

Chat **POV**

 _What should I do? What CAN I do right now? Think Chat, what would Ladybug do right now if it were ME? Well first she would make sure I was kept somewhere so I could think more about the situation and come up with a solution...so I should get me and Ladybug somewhere safe!_

" Ladybug if you follow me i'll let you give me a hug!" Chat offers.

"YES anything for you kitty!" Ladybug swoons.

"Okay then follow the leader!"Chat smiles kind of excited that he was the leader for once. Chat Noir leaps from building to building until he comes upon his huge mansion.

"Okay we are here my lady! Sit down while I try to think things out okay?" Chat says.

"Okay! I have one question though...why are we in Gabriel Agreste and Adrien Agreste's Mansion?"Ladybug asks curiously.

"Oh um... _think of something Chat!..._ Oh i'm..friends! Yeah friends, with Adrien Agreste that is, he says um that it's okay for us to be here as long as we don't trash the place, hehe yeah." he says nervously.

"Oh okay!" Ladybug says happily."Now can... I hug you?"Ladybug asks, with her eyes hopeful.

 _Oh those bluebell eyes...I can't resist them! They are part of why I love Ladybug so much_ "Okay come here."Chat says embarrassedly. Ladybug goes slowly to Chat and hugs him. _She is so warm...this feels really nice_ , Chat thinks dreamily forgetting why they were there together in the first place. There were faraway shouts in the distance that only Chat seemed to hear.

"OH my lady we should go deal with the akuma!" Chat says.

" I don't wanna".Ladybug whispers.

"We have to go, the sooner we deal with the akuma the sooner we'll be together! "Chat lies.

 _And the sooner you'll be back to normal_.

"Okay Chat."Ladybug replies.

"Okay we should go and... Wait... THE PLAN!I FORGOT ABOUT THE PLAN!Chat facepalms.

"WAIT! I think i've got a plan!" Chat exclaims with an imaginary lightbulb over his head.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Anticupid **POV**

Currently over in the skies of Paris.

"YES! Finally i've almost turned everyones heart in Paris! Paris will be MINE! Anticu[pid says while shooting another person with his arrows.

" **Yes all this chaos is wonderful, but it means nothing to me if I can't get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous! Hawk moth replies.**

"Don't worry you will get your Miraculous in due time". Anticupid responds.

" **Really and how do you plan to do that?" Hawkmoth says.**

"Simple, Ladybug and Chat Noir can't stay away forever while the citizens of Paris suffer." Anticupid says.

" **Okay anticupid, I can't wait." Hawkmoth replies while smirking.**

Chat Noir **POV**

Anticupid you have one last chance to back down and return the citizens of Paris to normal!" Chat shouts from a nearby building.

"Never!" Anticupid shouts.

"Okay then i'll have to use the big guns, and I don't mean my muscles!" Chat teases. _Oh I hope this works._ Chat prays.

"Okay Ladybug come out!" Chat says

Ladybug comes out in a beautiful ladybug themed dress and hops over to Chat Noir softy grabs him by the neck to lean in and... Kiss him!

HELLO PEEPS! I know that I've made a habit of doing cliffhangers... don't worry though because I believe the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story! Also sorry for almost being late in posting this, but I got finals week and Im FREAKING OUT lol, but i'll still find time to write these chapters. To anyone who follow/favorited thank you sooooo much! It means so much to me! Anyways I hope you guys/girls have a good day/night. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Regular text:Regular POV

 _Italicized text: Thoughts of people_

 **Bold text:Hawkmoth**

Underlined text:Flashback

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

 _Oh I hope this works._ Chat prays.

"Okay Ladybug come out!" Chat says

Ladybug comes out in a beautiful ladybug themed dress and hops over to Chat Noir softy grabs him by the neck to lean in and... Kiss him!

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

 _ **Flashback**_

"WAIT! I think I've got a plan!" Chat exclaims.

 _Maybe if Ladybug kisses me the effects of the arrow will wear off because love conquers all right?_

"What's your plan silly kitty?" Ladybug asks.

"Well my Lady i'll explain if you let me kiss you!"Chat purrs.

"Oh-um-I-ummmm."Ladybug blushed a deep crimson.

"HEY WAIT A SECOND!" Ladybug says angrily with all traces of the previous blush gone.

"Wait what's wrong my Lady don't you want to kiss me?"Chat exclaims.

"Of course but you always pushed me away before! How do I know that this isn't just an apology for your actions, rather than you REALLY loving me."Ladybug pouts.

 _UGH Ladybug is so DIFFICULT when shes like this...i'll just have to convince her one way or another._

"Okay Ladybug how can I prove my undying love for you so I can receive a kiss from my Lady?Chat questions.

"Well... maybe if you can kiss me in front of EVERYONE in Paris than i'll know your love for me is genuine!"Ladybug says energetically.

"Okay Ladybug anything for you."Chat says.

 _You'll kill me later but I know you'll understand eventually not lovesick Ladybug..._

"EEEEKKKK I'M GONNA GO GET READY THEN!" Ladybug exclaims.

(A/N I dont know how EXACTLY you are supposed to write a fangirl scream so just imagine yourself if your OTP guys can tell me how to write it better in the BACK TO THE STORY!)

WAIT! Ladybug where are you going?" Chat asks worriedly.

"To go get ready of course silly kitty! Now don't follow me I want the day that we reveal our identities to be EXTRA special!"Ladybug winks.

"Okay meet me at the top of this building near the eiffel tower! Also stay safe."Chat says.

"OKay see you soon fantastic smirks.

"O-okay Ladybug"Chat blushes.

 _If only she was like this under normal circumstances...Chat sighed._

 _Well it's becoming nighttime so I better get to the building hops to the next building._

Normal **POV**

So there Chat Noir and Ladybug were. On a nearby building with the eiffel tower shown in the background with a beautiful moon shining its light on the couple. It would be a VERY romantic moment like those from a movie where the prince meets his princess...if it weren't for the fact that a certain superhero's lovesickness wasn't wearing off and she wasn't looking at a certain cat with the intention of MURDER.

"Chat Noir..."Ladybug said calmly.

 _She's taking this way too well..._

"Y-e-es M-My -L-L-Lady?"Chat says looking pale and like he'd rather be anywhere but there at the moment.

"You. are. So. DEAD!" Ladybug Yells.

 _OH MY GOD HER EYES LITERALLY LOOK LIKE FIRE!Chat shivers_

"My Lady! Um i'm so sorry but it was the um ONLY yes only option I had to return you BACK TO NORMAL."Chat exclaims as Ladybug inches dangerously close.

"Wait what do you mean back to normal?" Ladybug questions with her eyes turning back to their normal shade of blue.

 _PHEW now that was too close for comfort...but now Ladybug is likely to die from embarrassment from the story i'm about to break to her...Haha._

"Are you sure you REALLY want to know?"Chat teases.

"I want every. Last. detail. CHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Ladybug yells surprised.

"Can't I hug my favorite person?"Chat says with kitty cat eyes.

"Okay fine kitty, but you BETTER tell me everything later or else i'll have a new cat skin rug in my house soon."Ladybug warns.

 _It's good to have you back Ladybug_

GRRRRRRRR that display of love was so sickenly sweet I think I might just vomit rainbows and happiness right here! Anticupid mocks.

"Chat Noir is this part of what your explanation was gonna be about?"Ladybug asks sternly.

"Um yeah hehe welcome back Ladybug!"Chat says a bit sheepishly.

"Okay then let's take down this akuma! Ready Chat Noir! Ladybug shouts.

"Always my lady!"Chat yells with a smirk.

(A/N i don't think i'm the best at fight scenes so bear with me here:) )

Ladybug starts to skillfully dodge all the arrows anticupid shoots at her with grace.

Meanwhile Chat Noir runs around the back of anticupid, but then remembering what happened to Ladybug last time jumped to the right just in time to see an arrow whiz by his head.

"Careful Chat!" Ladybug exclaims.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouts.

Down from the air comes a pot and a big metal spoon.

"Okay let's see what we can do with this."Ladybug says out loud.

(A/N I'm not sure if i'm the only one, but i'm sick and tired of hearing Ladybug saying "What can I do with this?" because in the end she always manages to do something with her Lucky Charm! So I changed up her sentence from a question to a statement lol).

Ladybug looks around and her vision makes Chat Noir, Anticupid, and her pot and pan red with black Ladybug spots.

"I know what to do Chat grab this pot and spoon and make as much noise as you possibly can!"Ladybug yells.

"Noise is my middle name MLady!"Chat starts banging around the pot and spoon like theres no tomorrow.

 _Okay I hope this works ladybug thinks_

Ladybug quickly and quietly goes around the back of anticupid while he's too busy dealing with chat noise swiftly grabs the Gemstone, however, anticupid notices and makes a grab for it.

"Grab it Chat!"Ladybug says while backflipping over anticupid so Chat can grab it out of her hand.

"It's so beautiful my Lady but cats cannot be trusted with something of value! CATACLYSM!"Chat shouts.

The gemstone crumbles into black and purple dust while a dark purple butterfly flutters out.

Ladybug grabs the Ladybug in her yo-yo and while saying miraculous ladybug!

Everything that happened was fixed and Ladybugs memories of the day were restored(A/N I know that in the original Chat doesn't remember but for the sake of this fanfic Ladybug shall remember EVERYTHING.)

"OH MY GODS"Ladybug whisper scream yelps.(A/N the s in gods was not a mistake for my Percy Jackson fans you know what I mean ;)

"OH MY GODS OH MY GODS OH MY GODSSSSS"Ladybug says now shrieking while increasing in volume.

"Ladybug are you okay?" Chat asks about to burst into both a fit of laughter and concern in one.

"Nooooooooo i'm nooottt."Ladybug sighs in defeat.

"I'm so sorry Chat"Ladybug says apologetically.

"It's okay Ladybug as long as you're okay now nothing else matters."Chat says smiling.

"Okay thanks chat!Except I'm still gonna repay you hmmm how about dinner tonight at 7pm?" Ladybug says smiling.

"Okay!"Chat says happily happy that everything was back to normal.

"I'll take Kim back home in the meantime see you later MLady!"Chat says.

So later on that day both Ladybug and Chat Noir Chatted happily away eating in the peace of being safe 's how this fateful tale ends, with two partners sitting on the roofs of Paris eating Croissants while looking at the lumincest Eiffel Tower.

THANK YOU ALL SO SO SOOOOOO MUCH! ALSO I'M SOOOO SORRY I had finals and I was either doing my finals, studying, or sleeping but I finally got the time to finish the story! This is the end of this story, Incredible huh! I would like to thank everyone who supported my story and I hope you all loved it! I will be writing LOTS more stories during summer because I have nothing to do LOL. Anyways I'll hopefully see you all in my next story Bye BYe my loyal peeps!


End file.
